Rin's Jealousy
by NuraWakana123
Summary: Rin a have been jealous of len and lily dating these past months, but a voice came to her head who's voice was it and why would it chose rin?
1. Who are You?

**De Otaku: **Hey guys, it's me! Nuro-chan hired me to edit this story (and all the other stories), but she seemed to have forgotten the disclaimer, so I'm doing it. Neither of us own Vocaloid, so stop bugging us about it. Oh yeah, and if you want stories like this, visit our pages!

**Nuro-chan: **Hey, don't advertise your stories here! (runs over De Otaku with a road roller)

_I love him, I do. Enough to… to break Lily's arms…_

I was walking down the street when I saw Len and Lily holding hands. I ran to the nearest place I could hide. Seeing them like that… it makes my heart ache.

_Help me… anyone… save me…_ I ran and ran until I was at Miku-chan's house. I knocked on the door and fell to the ground. Miku-chan opened the door and looked at me with a surprised and worried expression on her face.

"Rin-chan? Are you okay?" Miku-chan asked, and before I knew it, I was lying on the bed in her guest room.

"Eh? How did I get here?" I asked. I tried to get out of the bed when Miku-chan came in.

"Rin-chan? Are you awake?" Miku-chan asked me while handing me a cup of hot chocolate. I took it as gracefully as I could and took a sip.

"Rin-chan, you like Len-kun, right?" I spit out all the hot chocolate in my mouth.

"Wh-what gave you that idea?" I stuttered. Miku-chan laughed at my flustered expression.

"Because when you collapsed in front of my door, you started to whisper, 'Len…' and stuff, so I had an idea of you liking him. And stuff." Miku-chan explained with a grin. I gaped all the way throughout that explanation.

"Miku-chan, do you think Len will like me if I confess?" I asked very flustered. (Editor's note: No. Author's note: Just shut up and continue!)

"Not a chance, but-" Miku-chan answered, but I interrupted her by collapsing in a heap and sobbing.

"I guess I just have to give up…" I mumbled. Miku-chan saw my expression and the look on her face turned into guilt. I stood up.

" I think I'm just gonna go home now. Bye, Miku-chan." I walked out of her house, my pace quickening to a run when I reached the sidewalk. Who should I crash into but the man of my dreams, Len Kagamine. I never knew that he'd come looking for me.

"RIN!" he yelled into my ears (which made me miss him more).

"Oh, there you are! Where have you been? You know, if you wanted to visit someone, can you at least leave a message?" he babbled on, taking my hand in his. He smiled at me.

"Come on, it's late and I have date with Lily tomorrow." _Her and only her. he has a date with Lily tomorrow. I hate you, Lily._

_**Did I just sense jealousy from you, Rin?**_ A voice called inside my head._**Rin… feed me with all that jealousy and you will get what you want… Rin...**_

_Who are you? _I thought.

_**My name is Shisen…**_

_What the hell are you doing in my head? Get out, you're trespassing!_

_**Ah, but do you not want your love? Think about it… all you have to do is feed me all of your jealousy. That's it, and then you get the Kagamine boy.**_

_Begone, Satan!_

"Earth to Rin… hello? Rin?" Len waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hurry up! I'll race ya!" Len waved and ran.

"Wa-Wait!" I tried to catch up but failed.

"Nya nya~ I'm the winner~ nya nya~" he teased when that witch Lily showed up.

"Len-kun! I need to go back to school. Can you go with me?" she asked. Her voice was all cutesy and innocent, just like caramelized sugar dipped in honey then rolled in more sugar. Bleh. I hate her so much! I wish she would just stay away from our lives.

_**More Rin… give me more… MORE!**_

" Rin, can you do me a favor? Can you cook dinner for 3? Lily's gonna eat with us." Len asked me with such a gentle and kind smile while that witch polluted him with her evil ways…

_**Good Rin… feed me with all that envy and jealousy…**_

"Rin? Can you cook for all of us?" he asked again.

"Um…sure. I don't mind." I replied. Len smiled and turned away from me. He took Lily's hand and ran to our house. I heard the sound of his motorcycle revving up, then the motorcycle passed by me.

I walked to the small residence- also known as our house.

_Control yourself, Rin!_ I thought. I began cooking. Around 15 minutes later, I hear the sound of the motorcycle. I looked out the window. It was Len and that witch again. Then I saw something that struck a nerve- she kissed his cheek. Jealousy filled my head. I hate her, I hate her, I REALLY hate her! I wish she was DEAD!

_**Thank you Rin… you were a good help. Now I shall grant you your wish… sleep, Rin… sleep well… **_My eyes were blurry and I couldn't see… ah, now I can see! But I'm not seeing out of my eyes…

_What this light? Is that me? Where am I?_

_**You are sleeping right now… I am controlling your body… you shall watch as I grant your wish…**_

_WHAT KIND OF ANARCHY DO YOU THINK THIS IS?_

"Rin, I'm back! Are you finished with dinner? Oh, and Lily's here too~" Len shouted as he entered the kitchen.

To Be Continued


	2. Rin In Distress

"Rin?" Len looked at me as I turned around.

_**Rin, watch as the fun and games start! **_I punched Len in the gut.

_LEN!_

"Urk!" he yelled as he fell to the ground. Lily came in just then.

"Len?" she said as she quickly went over to Len, who was unconscious.

_LET ME SPEAK! _ My vision was back. I had the control over my body again. The only thing I could do was help Lily bring Len to his bed.

"Rin? Why did you do that?" Lily asked, but I didn't answer. I could only think that I hurt Len and I wouldn't forgive myself, _ever_, because of that.

_**Rin… that was unexpected but I'll take over now, ok?**_ I felt an overwhelming power fighting my will. I did the only thing I thought I could do; run.

"I'm sorry! Take care of him!" I ran as fast as I could to a deserted building. _Any_ deserted building.

**Len**

"Huh?" I woke up in a bed because of a loud crash in the kitchen. I shot up in the bed.

"RIN!" I shouted.

"Huh?" Lily said as she stuck her head through the doorway.

"Oh you're awake?" she asked with a smile. I nodded and smiled innocently. She walked over to me and put a tray of food on my lap.

"Yeah…"

"Len…" she said, putting her finger on her chin. "You like her, don't you?"

"What?" I had been drinking water, but I spat all of it out. "What gave you that idea?"

"No." I said flatly. She saw through me, because she stood up. I broke out in a sweat. She came to me, and looked into my eyes.

"Yup." she said, going back to her seat. "You're lying."

_Eh! Was it that obvious_? I thought.

"No, I do not like Rin. Besides, she's my sister!" I lied. I felt a sharp pain as Lily's hand made contact with the side of my face. She had an angry look on her face.

"First of all, Rin is not your sister. Second of all, she LOVES you, Idiot! Emphasis on the love!" I only heard three words, though.

_Rin? Rin loves me? _

"While we were taking care of you before, she was acting kind of weird." Lily said, shrugging.

_Weird? Rin only acts weird when there are crowds._ I put my hand to my forehead.

"I need some fresh air." I muttered, getting out of the bed. Lily followed me as I walked out the door and to the park.

"It was like… she was possessed by something." Lily said.

"Talking about Shisen?" Kaito materialized on the bench we were beside. He was typing something on his computer. "She's been jealous of you and Lily dating this past months." he continued, adjusting his glasses.

_Len…_ someone whispered. I looked around to see who was talking. No-one was there except for Kaito, Lily, and me. The voice spoke again.

_Len! _But now I answered.

"Who are you?" my friends stared at me.

"Len, are you okay?" Lily asked.

_Len, He's awakening._

"Who's awakening?" I asked. Lily stared at me.

"Len? Did you take your medicine this morning?" she asked.

_Shisen, he's the one who's filling the little girl's heart right now… she's trying to resist… if she resists longer… _he paused for a few seconds.

"She'll what?" I was freaking out.

…_she'll die._

~~To be continued~~


	3. Our Past Is Revealed By a KITTY?

A/N: Thank you Username Clueless Leaf for giving me my first review and Lolita Sweet Kisses and DyingWill4RainSky and My editor OtakuAndProud123 Pleaswe Make Sure You People Who Reads This REVIEW OR Rin Will Crush you with her Roadroller, okay May be I was exacurating but pwease ?*puppy face*

E/N: In this chapter, the Vocaloids go kamikaze on Shisen's ass! :D

"NO!" I screamed. Lily came to me.

"L-Len!" she said.

_I shall show you your past... _

Eh? Is that me? Wait, I've seen that face before... Rin?

_No, it's not Rin... it's an android... _

Exactly what is the connection between this and Rin?

_Just wait, young lad... just wait and see..._

The android opened its eyes and saw the young scientist. That took him by surprise, and he smiled. The scientist brought up a plant and tried to teach her everything about human life, but the android did respond. A very important feature was missing something... something that is called a heart. He tried and tried, but nothing happened. He tried everything and could never succeed. One day, he went over to the tree and slept.

He never woke up.

After hundreds of years, the android still lived. She had one thought on her mind all this time; what did he do all his life? What was he creating? The android felt something in her chest. She saw the computer's screen light up. She walked to the computer, her creator's computer. She turned the computer on, but something seemed to block the profiles and documents. A question appeared.

"Are you ready to see this?"

There was a yes button and a no button.

_What is he hiding from me? I shall find out._ She selected the yes button. Pictures flew out of the different files and the recycling bin of the computer, and she fell down to her feet. Streams of something were streaming out of her eyes and she looked at herself.

_What is this feeling? Why does my chest sting? What is this feeling...? Is this what he felt? His is what he has been doing all that time?_ Tears fell out of her eyes at light speed and she couldn't stop shouting. The picture dissolved, and his eyesight changed back into darkness.

_I shall give you all my strength to save her._

"Tell me who you are! How do you know about our pasts?"

_My name is Kitsu... you can call me Kitty. I am the strength that has been residing in your heart. What – or more of who - is residing in Rin's heart? That is a question I can hear you ask yourself; the answer is Shisen. A combination of envy and jealousy. We must rescue hi – erm, Rin._

"Huh?"

_Ignore what I just said! Now I shall release you from this temporary pause. _

"What?" I stumbled back into reality. When I got my vision back, I saw Kaito, Miku, and Lily standing in front of me.

"Len, are you okay? You were mumbling strange things..." Lily said with a concerned look.

"We need to rescue Rin." I said out of the blue.

"From what?" Lily asked.

"Shisen…"I said. Lily apparently got lost, but Miku and Kaito didn't. Miku raised her arms and cheered.

"I KNEW IT! THERE'S GONNA BE SOME ACTION GOING ON!" Miku shouted. Out of nowhere, Kaito grabbed a bag. Miku went and peeked inside it.

"Holy sh-" Miku cursed, being cut off by Meiko tapping on the window. She opened it and hopped inside.

"Lemme join the game!" she grinned and took something out of the bag; a Hawkeye. She filled it and looked like she was ready to shoot. I tied my hair back, took a hand gun and put it in my pocket.

"Let's head out." I commanded. Everyone nodded and headed out. Lily rode Rin's floating skateboard (E/N: WTF?), I rode the motor cycle, and Miku, Kaito, and Meiko rode the car.

_**It seems that your friends have come to save you, Rin... including that Kagamine boy...**_

_Len, Miku, and Lily? They're coming to save me? Why? I thought they hated me … I've hurt Len's _

_Feelings… Len, if you can hear me... please save me... _

"Just you wait, Rin! I'm coming!"

A/N:Remember 3 NO! REVIEW NOW


	4. Shisen Is A WOMAN!

My bike soared across the streets into the abandoned building. Miku, Kaito, and Meiko had run into traffic, while Lily had gotten tired and hitched a ride in the car. A shadow of a girl was behind me, and then I heard someone breathing.

"Well done, boy." a figure said as it appeared from the shadows.

_Len, get your gun out! It might be a Seishin no shishi! _Kitty warned. Someone appeared; a girl, dressed in black. It was her, the person who I had come here for.

"Rin!" I shouted. I tried to run to her, but suddenly my body froze. Kitty spoke.

_Don't be a fool, Len! You can't just expect there to be a miracle and the enemy will just disappear into thin air! _Kitty snapped.

"Yeah, but think of how much help it would be!" I whined on the outside.

"_**He's right. Don't be a child, Kagamine. She's asleep, with her light in here.**_" Shisen said, putting his hand over Rin's heart.

_Grr…._

A growl came from Kitty, then slowly my gun started turning red.

_SHISEN! DON'T PLAY AROUND WITH ME! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS DAMMIT!_ Kitty yelled. I winced and stuck my finger in my ear, checking for blood; Kitty had yelled extremely loud. A grin appeared on Rin's face.

"_**Aw, did I make the widdle kitty cwy?**_" Shisen asked. Out of nowhere, my gun was pointed at Rin's head. I couldn't control my body. Pulling the trigger triggered my self-defense mode. Finally, I found a small opportunity to resume control of my left arm. I pointed the gun down to the floor.

_Boy! What are you doing, standing in my way?_ Kitty yelled, his voice full of rage.

"Don't be a fool and fall for a trap like this, Kitty!" I whispered. I regained control of my body. The fire surrounding the gun changed color to blue, then I could see my movement all too clearly. I targeted the side of Rin's shoulder and shot. I saw blood, but Rin's body hadn't been touched. There was definitely something wrong here!

_Don't panic, boy. That isn't Rin's blood. These bullets are a special kind of bullet that can only scar spirits, but not flesh._

My hopes were alive again. He was back. He was the old kitty I knew. For some reason, Rin started crying. Whether it was from real emotion or just a show, I didn't know. I kept my gun low, just in case. I blinked at her, then, all of a sudden, she disappeared. I couldn't see her at all. Suddenly, a gun was stuck to the side of my head. A hoarse whisper that sounded a lot like Rin's voice sounded out.

"_**Boy, do you know the feeling of being rejected? It's sad. It's painful. And most of all... it's full of jealousy.**_"

I closed my eyes, counted to three, then spoke in a whisper.

"Shisen, you don't need to tell me about the feeling of rejection is. I've felt it before; I was rejected by a girl I loved, once. But right now, what you are doing is unforgivable. You are controlling the one I love so dearly... NOW I'M ANGRY! HULK SMASH! (E/N: Gotta love the Hulk.)"

I ducked, then roundhouse kicked Rin in the leg, Chuck Norris style, to make her off-balance. Then I pointed my gun at Shisen's face.

"_**You!**_" I pulled the trigger. Sweat ran down Rin's sweet cheeks and dripped off her chin as she screamed, "_**HOW CAN A BOY LIKE YOU EVER EXPRIENCE BETRAYAL, AGONY, JEALOUSY AND REJECTION? I SHALL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH PAIN I HAD TO GO THROUGH BECAUSE OF HIS STUPID LOVER!**_ (E/N: Couldn't understand what Nuro-chan meant, so I left it as it was and just added a few commas. :U)(A/N: I'll give you the copy of a draft and how it goes 3)"

Tears fell off Rin's face and mingled with the puddle of sweat on the floor, staining it dark.

...wait, what?

Rin wasn't crying normally, I realized then. Instead of the normal clear tears that a person cried, Rin's tears were a deep midnight blue colored. I was brought into a dark space with who I guessed to be Shisen. Her (E/N: Wait, 'her'? O_O You used masculine pronouns before, Nuro-chan. What the hell happened?)(A/N: Dunno :P) hair was curly and white, her eyes as red as blood. She was a dark colored lady. (E/N: Dark skinned albino. Geez, what's next? Brown hair and blue eyes?)(A/N:DON'T SPOIL IT FOR THE OTHERS!)

"_**You can't experience the pain I've dealt with, so I shall show you...**_" A man with brown hair, blue eyes (E/N: ...you know what, never mind.)(A/N: Facepalm), and pale skin interrupted.

"_Shisen, under the laws of spirits, I can't allow you to show this child, this _mortal _child, your past._"

The woman with white hair began foaming at the mouth a little.

"_**KITSU! Stay out of this! You've made me suffer unbearable pain... GO DIE!**_ (E/N: And the plot thickens! *summons bucket of popcorn and munches happily*)(A/N: O.O Where'd you get that popcorn gimme some!)"

A force of green light passed through Kitsu.

"Shisen, can you allow my guardian spirit to come with me?" I asked out of the blue, not wanting to watch the unfolding spectacle before me. Shisen's eyes widened, then softened.

"**Fine... but only him…**" Shisen huffed, then she casted us into the Dimension.

A/N: SORRYY! *bows down Japanese way* I been submitting stories late recently it's because i've been busy with some preparations

Rin: No You aren't busy with any preps!

Nuro: Yes I am! Ask Maruki-chan herself

Maruki: Yup, where making a story together and It's a DC fanfic

Nuro: WACTH OUT PEOPLE CUZ I'M STILL SUBMITTING NEW CHAPTERS OF FAMILY AND FRIENDS!

De Otaku: THIS FANFICTION CONFUZZLES ME

Len : Please Review and we'll see ya in the next story :D


End file.
